


What's In A Name?

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa?  Daddy?  Dad?  Pops?  Father?  What will their baby call them?  And, for that matter, what are they going to call him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Fandom Stocking for anaraine.

Stiles knows their relationship is dirtywrongbad and he just doesn't care, because he's in love and now he's a daddy. Papa? 

"What do you want to be called?" he asks as he rocks their precious two day old son in the nursery decorated with puppies because he's just that kind of person and his lover tolerates his sense of humor.

"What?" Peter looks up from putting away some of the tiny little outfits the Pack got the baby. "By whom?"

"Our son?"

"Oh."

"Who we need to name, by the way. I still don't know why we can't call him Remus." He grins at the look Peter shoots him. "Romulus?"

"Let's be less on the nose, shall we?" Closing the dresser drawer, Peter drops into a crouch and gently brushes his hand over their son's head. The baby snuffles in his sleep. "He's not a wolf anyway."

"He can be. Derek said he'll offer when he's of age."

"Tradition, yes, but I'm perfectly content with him being human. I have a liking for certain humans."

Stiles leans down to meet Peter's lips, then pulls back and grins, "Sirius?"

"Stop trying to name our son after Harry Potter characters. I was thinking maybe Alexander John."

"My dad's name is John."

"Yes, I know."

Stiles' grin turns into a happy smile and he nods. "Okay, Alexander John Stilinski-Hale, quite a mouthful. Alex for short?"

Peter nods and rises to his feet. "And let's just see what he wants to call us when he gets old enough to talk."

"Sure."

"Now, why don't you put him in his crib and come to bed because I don't think he's going to sleep very long and I want to do really bad things to you while I can."

Stiles rises as silently as he can and manage not to trip over his feet in his eagerness as he puts their son down for the night, then follows Peter into the hall. "Good thing mpreg isn't a real thing and we had to use a surrogate or you wouldn't be getting up in this anytime soon."

Peter snorts, bends and scoops his husband over his shoulder then dashes for their bedroom at the end of the hall as Stiles tries not to laugh or kick him in the groin by accident.

End


End file.
